


S.O.S

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	S.O.S

Every time she sang that song she was reminded of Sam.  
Every time she'd finished she always had to go away and have a little cry somewhere.   
Alone.

As she changed in her bedroom with Tanya and Rosie Donna chose a tight dark blue dress with sparkles on the cleavage and the sleeves.   
She was going to get drunk, really really drunk tonight and nothing and no one was going to stand in her way.  
The girls made their way downstairs.   
As they came to Donna's little garden area they found Sam sitting there.  
Tanya opened her mouth but Donna shook her head.

"Go find Sophie, both of you."

"But Don-."

"Just.. give me two minutes."

".Two minutes and then if you're not back we're coming to get you."

She watched them leave, beginning to wish she had gone with them now.

"..You look beautiful."

Donna swallowed slightly, chewing her lower lip and said nothing. She wanted to tell him how much she still loved him. How much it pained her that he was here but she couldn't. 

"I'm sorry.. for.."

Donna shook her head. 

"Sam.. it's been years.. I'm over the whole thing."

"..Including me?.. are you over me?"

She instantly stopped breathing. Of course she wasn't.  
How could he for one minute believe she was. 

She couldn't lie to him.  
He'd once known her better than anyone else.

"You have no right to ask me that."

"Please Donna, I have to know."

He was holding her hand now, coming closer. 

"..No...I'm not, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"More than anything."

He spun her, dipping her down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Donna?!"

Her friends had returned, they pulled her away from Sam and Rosie took her down the steps.

"Stay away from her, I mean it." Tanya rounded on him before following after her girls.

Sam knew one thing and that was there was no way in hell he was gonna do that.


End file.
